Jusqu'au bout de tes rêves
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Thor, le fils prodige, l'héritier d'Asgard et le défenseur de la Terre. Un guerrier comme tant d'autres à Asgard. Tout le contraire de Loki, et ce depuis des années. Mais pouvait-on vraiment lutter contre le sorcier qui prétendait tout prévoir ?... Thor & Loki.


C'est mouéééé ! J'écris une fic tous les 10 ans ce moment tiens ._. On pourrait croire que je suis morte. En fait, je suis juste en pré-examens donc c'est grave la mouise pour écrire ^^' Mais bon, vous vous en foutez de ma vie...

Cette fiction est écrite pour ma meilleure amie, **Laulaustory**, à l'occasion de notre journée de l'amitié rien qu'à nous ~ Ce n'est pas du IronFrost pour changer et pas spécialement du ThorKi mais vous pouvez l'interpréter comme vous voulez bien sur !

Disclaimer: L'univers d'_Avengers_ & de _Thor_ appartient à **Marvel** et à **Stan Lee**, je n'en sais pas plus ^^'

Bonne lecture ~

Jusqu'au bout de tes rêves

* * *

**Ma seule liberté est de rêver, alors je rêve de liberté.**

* * *

Pour tous, Thor était le fils prodige. Beau, puissant, valeureux combattant... Le digne fils de son père. Digne d'hériter un jour du trône d'Asgard. Un meneur-né que tous suivraient sans hésiter à la bataille. Un bon compagnon, fêtard, princier, prompt et réactif. Et même si beaucoup murmuraient qu'il était encore trop jeune, trop indiscipliné, tous s'accordaient pour dire que la maturité lui viendrait avec les siècles. Ils avaient le temps. Alors qu'importe les erreurs qu'il pouvait faire: on râlait un peu, on le sermonnait et cela n'allait pas plus loin.

Mais le blond était idiot. Tout le monde le savait. Même lui le disait. Pas dans le sens de stupide, plutôt dans celui où il ne cherchait pas vraiment à réfléchir. Les mots n'avaient pas le moindre intérêt pour lui. Où en était le but ? Ils étaient vicieux, porteurs de double-sens, propices à déclencher un carnage. Lui avait ses poings, et il s'en servait bien. Oh, on l'avait élevé ainsi aussi. Pour se battre, pour être le futur roi d'Asgard. L'important n'était pas de savoir parler. L'important était d'être un guerrier. Il préférait se battre au reste. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas un bon stratège non plus. Comprendre les motivations de ses ennemis ou les décisions d'Odin, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas avoir à réfléchir à ce genre de choses. C'était long, bien trop long, alors que frapper était tellement plus rapide. Si simple...

Sur tous ses points, Loki était son total opposé. Aussi brun que la nuit, complètement effacé alors que lui était mis en avant, son frère ne lui avait jamais ressemblé. L'avait-il véritablement essayé un jour ? Il ne savait pas. Jamais il n'avait été en mesure de manier les armes malgré les moqueries qu'il avait pu subir. Il n'avait cessé de dire "qu'elles se refusaient à lui". Et on lui avait invariablement répliqué qu'il était pire qu'une femelle, une honte à son sang royal. Pourtant, le plus jeune ne s'était pas sentit concerné. Il n'avait jamais répondu, n'avait pas fait l'effort de leur montrer qu'ils avaient tort ou autre...

A cette époque, qu'il soit un sorcier n'était pas encore connu. Quoi que, même quand cela fut le cas, cela ne changeât en rien l'opinion des autres. La magie était une affaire de femme. Et autant on avait laissé passer les fautes de Thor, autant cela n'avait jamais été le cas pour Loki.

Thor n'était "qu'un" bon guerrier. Pas un stratège, pas un roi. Pas encore. Juste un soldat. Un soldat comme il pouvait tant y en avoir. Il était plus facile d'obéir et de frapper dans le tas. Comme un cœur. Il battait, il s'énervait, il ne maîtrisait pas ses émotions, surtout quand il s'agissait de protéger ou d'aider quelqu'un. Et s'il était le cœur, Loki s'était rapidement imposé comme étant l'esprit. Froid. Déterminé. Mystérieux. Manipulateur... Menteur.

Lui avait compris très rapidement quel était le véritable pouvoir de celui qui savait manier les mots. Et alors que son aîné enchainait les entraînements, il s'était enfermé dans la grande bibliothèque pour dévorer autant d'ouvrages que possible. Passant bien vite des récits des combats de leur paternel aux mémoires des vétérans de guerres passées, apprenant un peu plus à chaque page de l'histoire de son peuple et de comment Asgard avait assis sa domination sur les autres mondes. Jusqu'à tomber sur des manuscrits qui auraient dû être hors de portée d'enfants de son âge. Jusqu'à réussir à maîtriser les sorts qu'ils contenaient, les uns après les autres.

Jusqu'à user des mots comme d'un art, jouant avec eux et leur esprit aussi facilement qu'une petite fille l'aurait fait avec sa poupée de chiffon. Il grandit en farceur, mais un farceur puissant. Qu'importe que les autres n'apprécient pas sa magie, il leur avait montré qu'il était loin d'être sans défense. D'innocents mensonges à des vrais coups montés, Loki était loin d'avoir usurpé de son titre.

Les armes de puissance du royaume se refusaient bien à lui. Car nulle arme ne servait un sorcier. Mais cela, Thor l'avait compris bien plus tard, quand il avait acquis Mjöllnir. Quand il avait goûté à sa conscience propre et que le marteau l'avait accepté, lui permettant ainsi d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à son escient. Quand il n'avait fait "qu'un" avec le métal forgé.

Les armes magiques n'acceptaient que leur propre magie. Et elles l'offraient à ceux qui réussissaient à se montrer digne d'elles, ceux qui prenaient le temps de les connaître, d'apprendre à les manier, ceux qui les apprivoisaient. Loki n'avait pas besoin d'arme ou de magie supplémentaire. Loki se suffisait à lui-même. Pourtant, on avait considéré que le Dieu du Tonnerre, celui qu'Odin avait choisi pour monter sur le trône, l'héritier du Père-de-toute-chose, soit le plus puissant de tous…

Etait-ce cela qui avait motivé les actes de celui qu'il considérait toujours malgré tout comme son frère ? Peut-être. Lors de leurs combats sur le Bifröst, Loki lui avait avoué que le trône ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Il voulait simplement être reconnu, reconnu comme son égal. Comme pour montrer que, malgré sa lignée, il n'était pas un monstre. Qu'il n'avait rien d'un être faible et sans intérêt. Qu'il était digne de celui qui l'avait élevé.

Et puis il y avait eu sa chute, une chute qui aurait dû être sans fin...

Thor avait vu son regard quand le Jotun avait lâché prise. Celui d'un homme trahit, trahit par quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Trahit par celui qu'il avait servi fidèlement. Il avait seulement voulu qu'Odin soit fier de lui. Et le roi avait désavoué ses actes qu'il avait accomplis pour lui...

Bien sûr, il était hors de question d'accepter ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tenté, et manqué de peu, de détruire un monde entier. Il avait cherché à tuer son frère, les amis de ce dernier et Heimdall. Il avait voulu les manipuler. Il avait failli réussir. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas accepter ses actions, Thor pouvait au moins les comprendre. Après tout, quelques jours avant, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait menacé de faire basculer Asgard dans la guerre ?

La chute aurait dû lui être fatale et il avait longtemps pleuré son frère. Un frère qui avait repris des forces loin des galaxies qui lui étaient accessibles, un frère qui n'avait trouvé que la haine où se réfugier pour contrer ce qu'il avait subi. Une haine aussi puissante que l'amour qu'il avait pu lui porter. Une haine qui l'avait fait basculer dans une démence destructrice, à la fois pour lui mais surtout pour ceux qui l'entourait. Semant la mort et le chaos alors que son cœur ne réclamait que l'affection dont on l'avait privé...

Des fois, Thor se demandait si Loki n'avait pas tout manigancé depuis le début. Son exil sur Terre, le Sommeil de Père, le fait que ses amis viendraient le chercher et qu'ils vaincraient le Destructeur, qu'il arriverait à temps pour que la mort de Laufey ne passe pas pour un acte de bravoure comme il aurait voulu le faire croire, qu'il gagnerait sur le pont arc-en-ciel... Qu'il détruirait celui-ci. Sa chute. Son retour sur la Terre, sa prise de contrôle presque totale et sa défaite. Est-ce que Loki aurait pu prévoir aussi loin ? Aurait-il pu les manipuler à ce point ?

Pourtant, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Son frère était en prison. Peut-être aurait-il la chance d'en sortir dans un siècle ou deux, mais à quoi bon avoir fait tout ceci pour un tel résultat ?

Odin ne l'en croyait pas capable. Et malgré tout son amour pour son cadet, Frigga non plus. Personne n'irait prévoir sa propre défaite et ne rien faire pour l'éviter. Personne ne ferait sciemment en sorte de perdre lorsqu'une telle chose était en jeu. Mais Loki n'était pas personne, il était justement_ lui_. Un dieu joueur, menteur... Le plus puissant sorcier des Neuf Royaumes et aussi un des plus fous, bien qu'il n'ait révélé cette partie de sa personnalité qu'après.

Thor l'en pensait capable, pour la simple et bonne raison que Loki était bien plus intelligent que lui ou les autres soldats d'Asgard. Et pour lui, il n'y avait pas meilleure comparaison que celle-ci.

Mais quoi qu'ai fait Loki, quoi qu'il en ait été réduit à faire en apprenant sa véritable nature, malgré toutes les atrocités qu'il avait pu connaître en si peu de temps, il restait son frère. Devait-on obligatoirement être du même sang pour se sentir lier à sa famille ? Non, il était persuadé que non. Loki avait été élevé avec eux, Loki était l'un d'eux. C'était pour cela qu'il avait lui-même tué son père: pour prouver qu'il était un Asgardien et non pas un géant de glace. Parce qu'il se sentait Asgardien. Un peu différent, certes, mais un citoyen d'Asgard quand même. Le blond était persuadé que la naissance ne décidait pas du destin d'un homme. C'était à lui de le prendre en main, en se basant sur ses convictions et l'enseignement de ses parents, qu'il ait été adopté ou non. Cela peut paraître utopique, mais après tout, cela ne regardait que lui.

Pour tous, Thor était le fils prodige, un peu idiot, mais le digne fils de son père quand même. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, Thor allait désobéir une nouvelle fois à son géniteur et peut-être provoquer la chute de son monde. Ou peut-être, comme il voulait le croire, pourrait-il aider son frère.

Le couloir avait été dégagé par ses soins. La voie était libre. Loki n'avait pas bougé, comme à son habitude, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait le voir. Assis, le dos droit contre la pierre, le regard digne malgré ce qu'il avait subi et fait subir. Un seul mètre le séparait de lui, un mètre et les épais barreaux de sa cellule. Malgré son statut de Prince, le Jotun n'avait aucun traitement de faveur. Pas d'intimité, pas de divertissements. Juste des murs, des barreaux, pas plus. Pas de chaînes, mais toujours ce bâillon épais sur la bouche, pour empêcher ses paroles qu'on avait qualifiées de trompeuses de venir ensorceler leurs esprits. Les mots avaient tant de pouvoir quand on savait les manier...

La clef glissa sans bruit dans la serrure de fer et la porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement. Les yeux de l'autre ne l'avaient pas quittés, mais quelle importance ? Il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour glisser sa main dans les cheveux doux de son presque-frère. Ils avaient continués de pousser et devaient bien arriver au milieu de son dos désormais. Mais bien que ce geste anciennement familier l'apaise, il n'était pas là pour cela. Pas cette fois-ci. Ses doigts jouèrent avec le mécanisme et le métal fut également enlevé. Le regard vert se tourna vers lui, sans pour autant marquer une quelconque surprise.

Peut-être était-il manipulé depuis le début, mais qu'importe...

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front de son frère de cœur dans un chaste baiser avant qu'il ne lui murmure de ne s'en aller avant qu'on ne voit ce qu'il avait fait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements et il n'en eu aucuns. Les ongles désormais trop long de Loki vinrent gratter son visage, là où la peau n'avait été libre depuis quelques temps déjà. Il s'était contenté de tourner la tête pour le voir et de poser une simple question, un seul petit mot, une unique demande.

- Pourquoi ?...

Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à manipuler tout le monde depuis le début, mais il voulait penser qu'il avait son libre-arbitre et qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il viendrait le libérer. Ou alors, cela pouvait être une simple manœuvre de plus. Mais il n'avait pas l'esprit assez développé pour envisager tout un tas de théories dont la grande partie serait fausses.

- Je veux croire que dans notre jeunesse, tu souhaitais véritablement réaliser ses projets que tu aimais me raconter. Je veux croire que mon frère est toujours là, quelque part, et qu'il a autre chose à faire que de rester enfermé ici.

Loki s'était levé. Il n'y aurait pas d'adieu, il le savait. Ni même d'au revoir. Ce n'était pas leur genre. Et ce n'était pas la fin. Ils se reverraient, bien rapidement. Le sorcier était comme un enfant et il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps sans trouver une occupation. De préférence interdite et clairement visible par tous. Et lui, il l'arrêterait. Peut-être que le brun finirait à nouveau en prison, à un moment ou à un autre. Puis cela recommencerait. Sans fin, certainement...

Puis il n'y eu plus rien. Il avait disparu, sans rien dire de plus, sans un geste, bien trop rapidement pour qu'il ne le voit faire. Sa magie revenue, il n'avait pas de raison de s'attarder. Et lui non plus, s'il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre qu'il était le responsable.

- Réalise donc tes rêves petit frère...

_- Quel idiot tu fais... Je ne suis pas ton frère et mon seul rêve est de te détruire Thor. Bientôt..._

Il sourit, sortant de la cellule pour regagner les appartements qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter pour faire ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il n'avait pas de regrets. Il se sentait même mieux.

Un jour, son frère lui reviendrait. Il avait le temps d'attendre que sa haine disparaisse. Le temps d'attendre son retour.

Ils étaient des dieux après tout...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
